Nose Bomber
"Hey pal! At least I ain't got a nose that doesn't snort bombs! I can kill you with just one shot, and that's it! BOOM!! You're done!" ''-Nose Bomber, ''talking towards Ice Seal, from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. Nose Bomber is a character that appeared in the Scorpius series. They are considered to be a mostly occurring enemy, because they appear in every one of Gregory's games, including the Supergirls series. They are also one of Wolfember's minions, which he uses to guard specific areas, such as blasting intruders from outside while on banisters, important doors, and on Wolfember's lands (property). Physical Appearance Nose Bomber appears to be a red gas-like ball with holes, including the large snout (his nose) and yellow eyes with red eye pupils. For some reason, its appearance can resemble a toy that was mostly used for toddlers (or babies) to shake and rumble, which gives them joy. Abilities and Weaknesses In The Animated Series *Note* This is not a real animated series yet. It is a pre-planning writing on the character that appears in the episode of the series. In the Scorpius Warriors animated series, Nose Bomber was first introduced as a monster made mostly by V.M.E. In one of the early episodes of the first season, Wolfember orders Nose Bomber by V.M.E., in order to kill Gregory. At first, Wolfember calls the monster "ugly", which causes it to fire a bomb at him (though it's rated TV-14, it's somewhat cartoon related), but changes his mind when it demonstrated its power. Wolfember and Black Shifty takes the monster with them towards Hotel Scorpius in a tank, in order to blow it up. However, Gregory, Fire, Water, and Ice were already outside, awaiting them. When Wolfember and Black Shifty appear towards the four overweight heroes, he opens a can, which Nose Bomber jumps out, and begins firing a bomb, blowing up the spot where they stood at to ashes. Gregory goes to battle the monster, and avoids its attacks. However, he had no weapons, so he had to avoid every bomb it fires. However, at the sight of the battle, Hammer Bammer throws a Hammer Orb at Gregory, turning Gregory into Hammer Gregory. Hammer Gregory gets the upper hand, knocking it about. With one final swing, the Fire Hamer, Gregory sends it away on fire. It lands on Wolfember's tank, exploding before the two got a chance to run away from the vehicle, sending them flying back to their castle. Later on in the series, it appears again in more episodes (unknown how) but with more of them. This time they are working alongside with Wolfember, as well as given a speaking role. However, it never does any attacks, except if they are considered to by orders from Wolfember, Wolfette, Black Shifty, and Haley. They have also known to be servants to Wolfember, as when other minons of Wolfember serve breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner, or desert, they carry the food on their heads, giving him his feast. They don't make their appearance in Scorpius Warriors X, which makes their final debut in the animated series. In The Games *Note* This is not a real game yet. It is a pre-planning writing on the character that appears in the gaming series. It lists the appearances of what games it appeared in mostly. *Gregory: Vracula In Scorpius *Gregory's Adventure *Gregory's Adventure 2 *Gregory's Adventure 3 *Gregory: Attack Of X *Gregory: Revenge Of X *Gregory: Wolfember's Revenge *Gregory & Fire: The Chaos Septor *Supergirls: Wrath of Gurida *Supergirls 2: Spell Of Sorcerra *Supergirls 3: Woman of Evil *Supergirls 4: Vraculetta's Revenge *Gregory: Science Of Destruction *Gregory: Skulls In Time *Gregory & Fire: The Devil's Heart *Gregory: Blacksmith Attack *Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga *Gregory: Revenge Of Fregory *Gregory: The Dark Brother *Gregory: Treasures In Space *Gregory: Alien Invasion *Scorpius Galaxy Racers *Gregory: Rise Of The Armadillo Army *Scorpius: Revenge Of The Dark Clones *Gregory: Galaxy Way *Scorpius Galaxy Racers 2 *Gregory: Massive Blast *Gregory: Dream's End *Gregory & Fire: Negative Control *Scorpius Galaxy Racers 3 *Scorpius: Elemental Force *Scorpius: Attack Of The Mirror Clones *Scorpius: The Dark Chaos Pillowstar *Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars Trivia *Nose Bomber is one of the few enemies that appears in every game. Category:Characters Category:Common Enemies Category:Bomber Balls Category:Wolfember's Minions Category:Enemies in Gregory's game series Category:Enemies in Gregory & Fire RPG games Category:Enemies in Supergirls games Category:Common Enemies in Scorpius RPG games